Dreaming
by TwiliRupee
Summary: While he is time-traveling 400 years into the future, Hope dreams of Lightning, who has remained in Valhalla since the Fall of Cocoon. My take on his dream, as well as his subsequent awakening in Academia 400 AF.


**xIx**

**Dreaming  
**

**xIx**

Hope stood in a world that was desolate, broken, dreary. Buildings that could have been from ancient civilizations lay in near ruins. A single, winding road led up to a great, columned temple at the top of the hill on which this strange city was located. The temple itself was decorated with glowing green architecture that spoke of an age he was more familiar with.

He found himself at the top of the hill, looking out over the city and the vast waterscape beyond. Where was he? He turned to face the temple and wondered what civilization could have built something like this.

"Welcome to Valhalla."

Hope jumped slightly at the voice, looking around for the source. There was a horse and rider only a few feet away. The horse looked familiar, but the rider's identity was hidden by the helm she wore.

"Valhalla?" he asked.

"Yes." The rider jumped lithely down from the horse's back. She took a few steps toward him, her horse at her shoulder, and removed her helm.

Hope couldn't believe his eyes. "Light?"

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Hope?" She smiled softly. "You've grown so much. I'm so proud of you."

Hope looked down. "Thanks. It means a lot to hear that from you." He looked back up at her, studying her. She was wearing silver armor and a white, feathered skirt. A shield hung on her arm, and a sword on her back. "You haven't changed at all."

Lightning nodded. "It's what happens when you dwell in a land that has no time. Consider yourself lucky that you're not really here."

"I'm not?"

"I called you here from your sleep. I wanted to let you know that you're on the right path. Don't hesitate and, when Serah comes your way again, make sure she's alright."

"I will, Light. You have my word."

Lightning moved closer until they were only a few inches apart. "I wish I could return with you," she said sadly. "I've missed your companionship."

Hope reached one hand up, cupping her face. "I've missed you, too, more than I can express. I never stopped trying to find a way to save you."

"Keep going on your path, Hope. That is where your destiny lies."

Their faces were now an inch apart, close enough to feel each other's breaths on their lips. "Light, I-" Hope's words were cut off as Lightning's lips softly brushed his. He froze for a moment, then moved to return the gentle gesture.

Lighting pulled away suddenly. Behind her, her horse – _Odin_, Hope realized – tensed and gave a nervous neigh. "Caius has returned. I must go. So should you." She stepped away from him, drawing her sword.

"Light, wait!"

She turned to look at him.

"Will I see you again?"

"Perhaps. Go, now. I'll be watching you."

"How?"

"In Valahlla, I can see everything in the timeline. Like I said, you're on the right path, now, go!"

Valhalla disappeared in a flash of white.

"Director! Director Hope!"

Voices were shouting, blurring together into one. Hope opened his eyes, the lights blinding him slightly. Someone in an Academy uniform leaned over him. "Director, can you hear me?"

"…Yes." He rubbed his face, thoroughly confused and his dream forgotten. Had he gotten into some experiment gone wrong in the labs? Or maybe he had passed out from lack of sleep. "Where am I?"

"Academy Headquarters in Academia. The year is 400 AF. You and Alyssa have just woken from almost four hundred years of sleep."

Hope nodded, slowly sitting up. He glanced around at the concerned faces of the tech and med staff of the Academy as if searching for a familiar face. Was this how Serah and Noel felt, traveling through time?

His vision swam and memories of his dream floated through the haze his mind was in.

"When the time capsule broke down, we were worried you wouldn't wake up, Director," one of the medics told him. He looked up at her and she studied him.

"I was…dreaming," he replied, feeling a sense of melancholy. Had Lightning really called to him in his dreams? Or had it been a figment of his imagination, spurred on only by his desire to reunite with her?

"Must have been a nice dream, then," the medic commented, moving on the check his vitals. "How are you feeling?"

"…Dizzy."

"Hmm…well you seem to be just fine. We'll get you something to eat and drink and then you should take it easy, get used to your settings."

Hope nodded numbly and the medic helped him to his feet. He swayed uncertainly for a moment. "Where's Alyssa?"

"She woke about twenty minutes ago, Director," another man stepped forward. "She is currently in the other room, waiting for you and recovering herself."

Hope nodded again, stumbling slightly. He shook his head and focused on putting one foot in front of the other. The medic guided him to another room, where a rather perky Alyssa was listening to a techie explain the world of 400 AF. She saw Hope enter, her eyes wide in relief and worry. "Director! Thank goodness you're awake!"

"Good to see you, too, Alyssa," Hope replied as the medic helped him to a chair. Food was placed in front of him, and he began to eat. He tuned out the chatter of Alyssa and the techie, instead looking out the window to admire the grand sights of Academia. He sighed. If only Lightning could have seen this.

The thought was silly. Of course she could see this. She did say she had been watching him, that she could see everything from Valhalla. He hoped she was watching him now, especially after such an odd dream.

_I'll find you, Light_, he vowed. _I'll bring you home_.

* * *

_Author's note: After sleeping for 400 years, you'd expect a bit of weakness with anyone...poor Hope. Hi, guys, this is my first FF XIII fanfic here (though certainly not my first fanfic ever.) I got into the series a couple weeks ago and, while I don't have the systems to even try to play any of the three games, I have watched Let's Plays of them in their entirety. Curiosity pulled me further into the fandom, and I was shown the adorableness of HopeRai. I hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
